Trunk's Weird Fantasy
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Trunks Briefs, From DBZ loves the show "Rocket Power" his favorite character was Reggie Rocket, when drawing her, for some reason she comes to life and try's to bring him into her world, note this ideal was from the movie, "Cool World." also Trunks is a kid in this.
1. Trunks Draws Reggie

Young, Trunks Briefs was in his room he locked the door to do his favorite thing, to draw His favorite girl "Reggie Rocket" from rocket power, holding his pencil drawing her body he thought.

"Oh, Reggie you're a sexy cartoon character, drawing you is way better then turning  
into a super sayion, or reading fanfiction stories, I wish you were real baby."

But surprisingly his wish, was about to come true! When he was about to draw her lips, the picture of her came to life

He hears her voice?

"I want you Trunks!"

She pops out of the paper in her swim wear points her figure to her body  
Trunks getting scared to death! Suddenly, disappeard from his room.

He was falling out of the sky screaming, he then lands in the sand on his face at the beach, he, see's everyone cheering! For the incredible surfing Reggie Rocket, she was suffering very well Trunks couldn't believe he was actually seeing her? After she got done Surfing she walk's towards him.

Still on his knee's he raise's his arm trying to touch her, Reggie carrying her, board she say's while flipping her wet hair.

"You can super sayion me trunks."

Suddenly he was now back in his bedroom, only wearing his boxer shorts.

End of first chapter.


	2. It's not a dream

The next day, Trunks who was talking to his best friend, Goten, about what happened last night?

"Man Goten, I had the strangest dream last night, I was drawing  
Reggie Rocket, from rocket power and her drawing just came to life it was really weird."

Goten replied. "I guess you had a wet dream, a really strange wet dream."

Trunks replied "I know… but it was cool!"

After playing with Goten, he rushed back to his room, to draw Reggie yet again, suddenly he starts to hear his voice again. "Trunks, Trunks, come to me."

She comes to life yet again and then lands in the shore shack restaurant everyone there, Had saw him land on his butt, just then Otto Rocket, walk's over to him Otto said.

"What's up Trunks."

Trunks said to him.

"Oh my god, your Otto Rocket, Reggie's brother."

Otto then poked him in the eyes, everybody laugh! At him.

But then Reggie Rocket came into the shack and said.

"Stop laughing at him god dam, it!"

Everyone stops laughing, she picks him up brushes him off and say's.

"Sorry about that sexy there real jerk offs."

Trunks look's into her eyes and say's "Are you real?"

While holding his pants tightly and said.

"Is this real."

She then French kiss him, tongue in all.

More soon.


	3. Evil Reggie

Trunks and Reggie, now went surfing together, the song "Surfing U.S .A" by the Beach Boys was playing while they were surfing, both on the same board and having a really good time,Otto Twister and Sammy were all watching theme.

Otto said.

"Man sis, really has a thing for that dum super sayion."

Twister said.

"She's flipped!"

Sam said.

"Lucky douch."

While still surfing they were still french kissing each other, Reggie say's.

"Oh Trunks your a sexy beast and you have a cute ass to."

He replied.

'Uh...thank you I always thought you were a cool cartoon character and I use to have wet dreams about you."

But suddenly, Trunks disappeard right back to his bedroom, landed on his bed,  
only wearing his boxer he said with his hand on his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Just then his mom. Bulma came into his bedroom.

Knocking and walking in.

"Hey Trunks are you all right?"

He told her.

"I really dont know."

He still couldn't believe that he was going in & out of occean shores, he thought  
he was going crazy, but back in occean shores something big was about to happend  
Reggie and her friends were planning to rule the world.

Reggie telling Trish and Sherry.

"All right girls when I meet Trunks again i'm going to make out with him so... munch  
I will take control of his super sayion powers and i will rule occean shores!."

They were all laughing in an evil way!

Meanwhile Sammy had heard of her evil plans he thought.

"Oh god I must warn Trunks, she must be stopped!"

More soon.


End file.
